


Heartbroken

by betawhitewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: "Please Nicky" Hancock sobs out as he ducks his head to the synths ruined chest clutching onto him tighter.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this :')

"Sayin you would die for me and actually doin it, is not what I wanted Nick." Hancock croaks out as he cradles the fatally wounded synth in his arms. 

"I-Im a man of my word John." Nick quietly responds back his voice cutting in and out of static. 

Hancock can't repress the sob that bubbles up from the back of his throat as he feels his husbands remaining hand press against his cheek. 

"J-John, I love you, I love you so much I-" Nick's voice cuts out to static much to the synths and ghouls dismay. 

"Listen to me Nick, you ain't dyin here, I-I can get you back to good neighbor that doc there can save you she hasta-" 

"J-j-joh-n" Nick forces out as he gently craddles the youngers face watching as each syllable broke the ghouls heart more. 

"Please Nicky" Hancock sobs out as he ducks his head to the synths ruined chest clutching onto him tighter. 

The synth lets out another mechanical wheeze as he holds onto the ghoul before shifting to pull him to his face.

Nick presses a small soft kiss to Hancocks lips as he holds his face, he knows he wont be able to hold out much longer. 

"I-I L-Love you John H-H-Hancock."

"I love you too Nick Valentine, more than anything else." 

Nick let himself wheeze out a quite laugh as he felt his conscious fade, his hand slipping from hancocks face to fall to his chest.

The noise Hancock lets out, sounds like a man dying.

The ghoul stayed holding what was left of his husband for hours his voice gone from screaming so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for reading!


End file.
